Vicky Patterson (Identity Theft of a Cheerleader)
Victoria "Vicky" Patterson (Maiara Walsh) is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Identity Theft of a Cheerleader (airdate September 7, 2019). Backstory/Introduction Vicky Patterson's backstory is revealed in the film's beginning; she is shown trying out for her high school's cheerleading squad, only to not make the cut. In addition, she is mocked and bullied by a pair of cheerleaders who made the squad, with one of them pushing Vicky down, causing her to hit her head. At home, Vicky tells her mother, Angie, about her failure to make the cheer squad, only for Angie to lash out at her daughter and tell her that she lacked ambition and that she would be nothing without it, while also telling Vicky that "second is only first loser." Events Vicky dropped out of high school during her senior year, and 13 years later (the film's events), she is shown working at a convenience store--with one of her employees being Caitlyn Sparks, who dropped out of high school shortly before the film's events. As shown in the film, Vicky continues to be belittled by Angie, who indirectly stated (on Vicky's birthday) that her partner at her firm brought her more pride than her daughter. Vicky was also dating a man named Darren Webb, with Angie belittling her relationship and her plans to go to night school with the money she gave her as a gift. Vicky claimed that Darren was job searching, but as it turned out, Darren spent some of Vicky's money on a new computer, which he would use for online gambling. All the while, Vicky was informed by her boss, Lucy, that she would be laid off from her job, and after taking Caitlyn's collegiate ID card, she decided to steal Caitlyn's identity and enroll at her old high school. Her plan was to make the school's cheerleading squad and become a success, which--in turn--would make Angie proud of her, and while doing so, she befriended students Heather and Gemma, who were on the squad (with the former being the main protagonist). As the film progressed, not only did Vicky continue charming Heather, but she began slowly flirting with Liam (Heather's potential love interest) as well. While out with her friends, Vicky encountered Caitlyn and stated that she should have been laid off for being a high school dropout, which upset Caitlyn. Once Vicky made the squad, she began her ambitions by sabotaging the outside bleachers, causing Gemma to slip and fall over when she was demonstrating a dance to Vicky and Heather, resulting in the former replacing Gemma as captain. After learning about Heather's sister being in rehab, Vicky also began her plan to tarnish Heather's good name, doing so by opening her family's liquor cabinet and setting Heather up as the culprit before the girls went to Liam's party. As a result, Heather ended up heading home early under her parents' orders, and Vicky continued her seduction of Liam, which resulted in a relationship, much to Gemma and (especially) Heather's dismay. Vicky broke up with Darren, stating that his unwillingness to better himself was a reason for kicking him out of her apartment. She turned down Darren's attempt to get money from her, but Darren later learned Vicky's secret when he spotted his ex-girlfriend at school, leading to Vicky promising to appease him. Later that evening, Darren was at Vicky's apartment threatening to reveal her secret to the school unless she paid him off, with Vicky acting accommodating towards Darren before striking him with a frying pan. The insane villainess stated that her actions were to make Angie proud of her, right before she bludgeoned Darren to death and dumped his body near a railroad. Climax and Arrest Heather began to figure our Vicky's secret while she and her friends were partying at her house, and just as Angie was about to head home, Vicky shooed her friends away. Angie lashed out at Vicky, only for the villainess to respond by tossing a bottle at her direction and that she, not her assistant, is her daughter and that Angie should be proud of her. As for Heather, she informed Liam that she saw Vicky's old photos and that she was a teenager in them, stating that Vicky was actually in her thirties. All the while, Vicky expressed jealousy when Heather was paired up with Liam on a school assignment, leading to Vicky planting a bottle of bourbon inside Heather's locker, resulting in Heather's suspension when Vicky informed her cheer coach about Heather's strange behavior. While putting on her uniform in preparation for her performance, Vicky received a phone call from Lucy stating that she could return to her job, while also revealing that Caitlyn was going back to Glendale High--the same school Vicky was attending as Caitlyn. Knowing that Vicky's ruse would be kiboshed, the villainess approached Caitlyn and feigned an apology over their last encounter, after which she lured Caitlyn inside her car and killed her. Once Vicky arrived at the school, however, she was encountered by Heather, who had already outed Vicky to Angie and confronted the delusional psychopath regarding her actions. In response, the evil Vicky attacked Heather and placed her in the school's basement, after which she joined her squad at the gym. Vicky performed in front of the attending students, and in her mind, she envisioned everyone, including her mother, applauding for her. In actuality, Angie appeared and led police to her daughter, who took her into custody, with Vicky insisting that she was Caitlyn and calling for her mother. The film's final scenes revealed that Angie and her firm served as Vicky's defense, but Vicky ended up convicted of the murders of Darren and Caitlyn, as well as stealing Caitlyn's identity. Vicky was later shown inside her prison cell, where the maniacal villainess repeated a cheer from her high school days before shrieking and bashing her head on the cell door. Trivia *Maiara Walsh also played villainess Louisa Share in Your Husband is Mine. Gallery Vicky as Caitlyn 2.jpg Vicky as Caitlyn 3.jpg Vicky as Caitlyn 4.jpg Category:Ambitious Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Cheerleader Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Guilty